1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle exterior lamp for illuminating the ground in the vicinity of an associated vehicle at night.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a parking lot and a road with which one is unfamiliar, there is a possibility that, when getting on a vehicle, a persons foot may get caught by a muddy spot or puddle on the ground.
Even if a driver parks the car, taking into consideration the condition of the ground onto which passengers must step, the road surface beneath one or more of the four doors of the car will be changed if rain falls later, and forms a puddle.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 1-115948 discloses a technique in which the road surface is illuminated when getting down from a car. The technique, disclosed in this publication, is directed to a technique of illuminating the ground at the passenger's feet when the door is opened. However, before the passenger, who has come back to the car, opens the door, the road surface in the vicinity of the car can not be illuminated, and therefore if rain falls after the car is parked, the condition of the road surface is changed, so that a puddle is formed in the road surface, there is a possibility that the passenger places a foot in the puddle.
Particularly in the case of a recreational vehicle or the like, there is a possibility that the passenger may not properly place his foot on a side step. Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 8-11632 discloses a technique of illuminating a side step of a recreational vehicle or the like. However, the technique, disclosed in this publication, is limited to the illumination of the side step, and there is no disclosure of the illumination of the exterior of the car, and particularly the illumination of the ground.